Eddie Jackson
"Have a sharp eye, and you'll live." '' :::: --Eddie to Carter Phillips, ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Eddie Jackson was one of the primary characters in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. He was a member of the Shark Hunters, as well as a partner to Chase Landon during their missions. He was portrayed by Will Meunier. Biography Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution At some point in 2013, Eddie became a friend with Chase Landon and helped him, Billy Trenton and Nate Williams fight the sharks made by the corrupt InGen employees. He also becomes Chase's right-hand man. Eddie first appears alongside Chase when the two pursue and fight the Bull Shark, although in the end they wind up retreating. Eddie joins the conversation between Chase, Billy and Nate at Chase's house dealing with why the sharks are returning. He then appears after Billy's death, as Chase is looking at a paper that says Billy is missing. While Eddie believes he is missing, Chase and Nate think he's dead. Eddie then helps Chase fight the Bull Shark in the reservoir, although they are unable to kill it and retreat again. Eddie later receives his own Shark Hunters shirt, participating in several of the Shark Hunters' missions. In his spare time, he trains Carter Phillips so that he'll be more fit to join the Shark Hunters. He goes to the woods with Chase and Nate to hunt the Crocodile Shark, although Nate is injured and the Crocodile Shark escapes. Chase and Eddie make a second attempt to find it later, and they manage to seemingly kill it. However, they simply stunned it. Eddie also aids Russell's plan of creating a park to hold the sharks in so that the public will be able to see them. Carter and Eddie guard the immobilized sharks at Billy's house before walking off. When they do so, the InGen employee releases the three sharks, and Carter and Eddie retreat back to Chase's house. Upon arriving, they explain what happened, and Carter and Eddie keep watch for the Hammerhead while Chase and Jimmy Clark get their weapons. Soon, the Hammerhead arrives, and the four of them fight it. Eventually, Eddie and Carter are knocked down by the shark, and Eddie supposedly injured his leg (which is unlikely, as he is able to walk on it soon after). Eddie then retreats from the scene, despite Carter's pleas for help, and meets up with Chase. Eddie and Chase then meet up with Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds, with Gabe telling Eddie to search for the Hammerhead and Crocodile Sharks. Chase and Eddie then run off. Eddie later appears searching for the sharks, and he is ambushed by the Hammerhead Shark. After briefly fighting it, the Hammerhead knocks him to the ground and kills him. It then drags his body off-screen. Eddie is one of the four victims in the "Retribution Incident," with the other three being Carter, Brett Nelson and Quinn Freeman. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution When Gabe Reynolds goes off in search of the Bombshark, he finds a propaganda poster deep in the woods with the faces of the Shark Hunters and their associates, including Eddie, who is labeled as "deceased". Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2013 Storyline Category:Shark Hunters Category:Protagonists